Suicidal saviour
by mitch-hewer-is-fit
Summary: Can Ryan stop Gabriella doing something she really doesn't want to do? Might be depressing at points. Ryella eventually. R&R pleasums. T for suicide mention
1. Chapter 1

Hola! I kind of discontinued my Isolated story because it was going no where. But now I'm back with a new story. This chappie might be a bit depressing but I just want to set the scene of what Gabis life is like. R&R please!

Chapter one

I can't stand it. I have to go home now, even though I don't want to.

I can't go anywhere else, the park is closed down, the library is shut and after-school clubs are long over. As I walk down the street I can't help but remember what waits for me at home. The stench of booze from my alcoholic mother, my long gone fathers clothes still on the washing line outside, another night holed up in my room with homework coming out only once to get my dinner, wishing I was anywhere else, even school.

But to tell you the truth, school isn't much better. Ever since one boy found out about my mother and spread it all over school. Now everyone refers to her as "Mental Montez." Well nearly everyone. Ryan Evans doesn't.

He's just perfect. He so nice, good looking and not too popular like that dimwit Troy Bolton. And he's so talented but not arrogant like that dimwit Troy Bolton. Or his sister Sharpay for that matter. He's the only person (except for the teachers) that doesn't join in with the "Mental Montez" remarks. He doesn't really talk to me at all. I've seen him looking at me a couple of times, and once I _think _he smiled at me. But it's probably just wishful thinking. He could never love me. No one does.

I turn the corner, my eyes watering as a pebble, thrown by a neighbourhood kid, hits the back of my head, followed by a cry of 'Your mums crazy!' I ignore it and walk on.

I get home sooner than I hoped to. I enter as silently as I can, ignoring my mums yell of 'Where have you been?' I just go straight upstairs and lie on my bed.

I can't take this anymore.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

What do you think? No flames please, but constructive criticism is noted.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! Wow, I didn't expect to see such a positive response! Here are your thanks!

Reviews:

Musiclover94

Kitty-Witty-Kate

Hiei-and-shino

Stars94

Story alerts:

Musiclover94

Listentoyourheart555

Kitty-Witty-Kate

Stars94

LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl

Favourite Stories

Musiclover94

Hiei-and-shino

Stars94

Thanks!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Chapter 2

'Did you see that Montez girl staring at you during French today?' Sharpay said as her and Ryan walked through the door of their mansion.

'Shut up Shar,' Ryan mumbled. He knew what was coming next: Sharpay having a long bitch about Gabriella. He absolutely hated her doing that, for just one reason. He had a HUGE crush on Gabriella.

Sure, she was a bit of a loner, but he loved the air of mysteriousness she carried around with her, and her natural beauty. He just wished the other kids would give her a break. He wanted to say something but whenever he was around her he couldn't help but get a bit tongue-tied. Yep, super-confident Ryan Evans couldn't even talk to a girl properly. Just thinking of her face made her go all trembly. He started sifting through mail energetically to distract himself. Letters for mom, letters for dad… letter for Ryan.

Throwing the others aside, he looked at the envelope. It was from _Next Big Thing_, a televised talent show. Why were they writing to him? Then he remembered his parents had sent off a tape of Ryan performing a solo at Lava Springs, to see if he was good enough to get into the live final (obviously would have sent in a tape of Sharpay but it was all male). And now he was about to find out.

He tore open the letter and started reading.

_To Mr Evans,_

_Following our receipt of your tape, Next Big Thing would be happy to offer you a place in our live final, competing against 9 other males for the title of Next Big Thing. Rehearsals take place at IVT studios (map enclosed) and are timed as follows._

_Sunday 1__st__ December – 9:30am – 5:00pm_

_Sunday 2__nd__ December – 9:00am – 3:00pm_

_Wednesday 5__th__ December (A/N My birthday!) – 8:30am – 6:00pm_

_Friday 7__th__ December – 9:00am – 6:00pm_

_Saturday 8__th__ December – 9:00pm – 5:00pm_

_Please arrive promptly. _

_The live show will take place on Sunday 9__th__ December, going live at 7:30pm. Please arrive on set at 3:00pm for final preparations and rehearsal. _

_Enclosed is a list of songs that have all been handpicked according to the vocal talent interpreted from the tape we viewed. Please choose three songs wisely and learn them well._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. Martin Kabana_

_Producer_

Ryan stood still, gob smacked.

'What's that?' Sharpay asked, peering over her brother's shoulder.

'I'm in!' He yelled. 'I'm actually in!'

He started jumping around the room, doing gymnastics he didn't even know he could do. He back flipped onto the sofa, and read the list of songs, his cheeks pink.

She's the one

My Way

Ain't that a kick in the head

Go the Distance (a/n duh!)

No regrets

Fly me to the moon

Hot diggety dog (a/n sorry but I love that song!)

That's my goals

Ladies choice

Home

Seasons of love

Your song

Sandy

Patience

When You believe

ALSO ENCLOSED IS A CD OF THESE SONGS

'Do that one,' Sharpay said, pointing to 7.

'Uh….no!' Ryan said, grinning. He looked like he slept with a hanger in his mouth. 'I'm gonna be on TV!' he yelled excitedly.

'Uh huh,' Sharpay said. She had quietened down considerably since they had got home, as the reality of the situation sunk in.

'I'M GONNA BE ON TV!' he shouted again. It was to himself, because none of this seemed real, but Sharpay took offence and stomped out of the room. Obviously getting a visit from a little green monster called _envy_.

_Oh well, _thought Ryan. _I'm gonna be on TV!_

Yep, he was excited.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

What do you think? I'm not sure what songs Ryan's gonna end up singing, so please vote and I'll see which ones are most popular. Thanks!

Reviews are love!

Charz

X


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been really busy catching up with school and stuff. Thanks to all the reviewers, much appreciated! Here's your recognition:

Musiclover94

Human-voices

hsmlucas

Lucas luver aka Grabeels girl

Hiei-and-shino

Thanks!

Heres the chappie!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Chapter Three

_Dear loved ones,_

That's all Gabriella could think of to write. For so long she had been holding in all these things that she wanted to scream out loud but now it came to writing them down her mind went blank. She breathed in deeply and listed her problems in her head. Problems which would soon assemble themselves into a suicide note, then it would all be over. Forever.

Ryan pulled his bag over his shoulder, biting his lip anxiously. He had just arrived at the studio for his first rehearsal for Next Big Thing. At home he was buzzing about this moment but now it had arrived he wasn't so sure.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the building. Lights and cameras shone all over the place. He looked around blindly, his eyes adjusting themselves to the bright spotlights. He wasn't sure where to go, until an agitated lady in a pink Next Big Thing t shirt approached him.

'Ryan Evans?' she asked him.

'Yeah,' he said.

'Come, you're sharing a rehearsal room with Sean Burton. (A/n don't own, credit to author of Diary of a Chav: Trainers vs. Tiaras)

'Who?' Ryan asked as the lady led him to a door marked "Rehearsal room 3".

She opened it to reveal a short man intently watching a blond, vain-looking boy sing. The boy was obviously dressed up for the occasion, in a pink tight-fitting t shirt and black jazz pants. He was powerfully singing "The greatest love of all."

As he finished he looked towards the door, at Ryan, and his eyes sparkled.

'Hi,' he said. 'I'm Sean.' He reached out to shake Ryan's hand, and held on a little too long, so Ryan had to gently tug his hand away. 'What did you think?'

'Uh, great.' he said, even though he had only actually heard the last few lines.

'I think it lacked in passion,' the short man said in a strong accent. He stood right up in Sean's face. 'Do you want to win this competition?'

'Y-yeah,' Sean stuttered, obviously terrified.

'How do you expect to do so with a horrific performance like that?' he spat, gesturing wildly with his hands. 'I can barely believe that you even got in here without banging into the door! You are an idiot!'

Sean ran out of the room in tears. 'And come back when you have a decent singing voice!' The man yelled after him. He slammed the door and turned to Ryan.

'Hello.' he said.

'Hi-'

'I was not finished.' The man glared at Ryan. 'I am Vinnegor of Hesselink (a/n don't own, he plays for Celtic). I am a singing coach. You are a singer. I coach you, to stop you embarrassing yourself in front of billions of people.'

Ryan was getting a little nervous.

'First, before we start the coaching you must give me a sense of why we meet in this studio.' Vinnegor gestured around the room as if it were a world famous theatre, not a small beige rehearsal room. 'Sing for me your first song.'

Ryan dropped his bag on the floor and started.

'Another Summer day… has come and gone away… from Paris and Rome… but I wanna go home… may be surrounded by… a million people I… still feel all alone… and I wanna go home…'

Ryan sung, his cheeks turning pink. Vinnegor listened, stroking his goatee.

'And I've been keeping all the letters… that I wrote to you…'

Vinnegor listened, a calm look on his face. That look remained on his face for the duration of the song.

'I'm coming back home…' Ryan finished.

Vinnegor looked at him for a minute. Ryan started to feel embarrassed, until Vinnegor started clapping.

'That was good.' he said. 'Very good. You picked nice song.'

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief.

'Don't get too cocky,' Vinnegor said. 'There is work still to be done. But you have potential. From the top, please.'

Ryan, who had a weird feeling in his stomach, started again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

What do you think? I know it's probably a disappointment after so long but going back to school it's like drowns in homework avalanche

The next chappie will fast forward to show night, and will be the final chappie. I'm gonna start working on it now so it will be up a.s.a.p.


End file.
